1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved floor mat, portions of which have been disclosed in said earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,610 and 4,481,240. The portions of said earlier applications which are not repeated in the present application are specifically incorporated herein by reference.
The improvements disclosed in the present continuation-in-part application relate to a retainer for preventing movement of a floor mat when installed in a motor vehicle. The disclosed retainer may be perforated for saving weight, may be permanently or removably attached to the floor mat, and may be tapered when the floor mat is intended to be used in certain applications to be discussed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art will show that there are many patents which relate to the use of removable vehicle floor mats to protect the underlying carpet area, but to the best of my knowledge none of these have had any commerical success, nor have they been acceptable to retail consumers or the business community, nor have any of these carpet protectors solved the problems associated with movement during vehicle entry and exit. My aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,610 and 4,481,240 describe how I have solved the problem of the movement of the vehicle floor mat during operation of the vehicle, as well as during entry and exit. However, as automotive technology has progressed, the need to save weight has increased, and the need for improvement, even to these devices, has become evident.